


everything is always packed on valentine's day

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Arcades, Cute, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Langa Hasegawa is a skeeball God, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Maybe it wasn't a great idea for Langa to so enthusiastically make valentines day plans.Everyone knows everything is always packed on Valentine's day.No need to worry, he's got himself a boyfriend who can make any situation better with a smile and a good attitude.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	everything is always packed on valentine's day

"Dear," Reki's mother said, stopping her son at the door on his way out. He looked to be in a hurry but she could not let this slide, "I can't let you go on your big fancy date with your boyfriend looking like that?" 

"Huh? What do you mean 'looking like that'? I'm in my fanciest clothes!" Reki protested. He was indeed wearing fancy clothes. A fancy soft yellow vest with a black button up underneath accompanied by black dress pants. He had gotten the outfit for a formal school fundraiser dance the year before and he couldn't really decide if he was happy or not he haden't grown any taller and grown out of the pants. For now, though, he'd be relieved. If he couldn't fit these pants he'd have to wear jeans and that would just make the rest of his outfit rather pointless. 

"Hun, you're wearing converse." 

"They're the fanciest shoes I have, Ma!" 

"You know that's not true....or atleast it better be. What happened to those fancy black shoes I bought you?" 

"Um.." Reki rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I kind of sort of broke the shoelace..heh." 

" _What_?" 

~♡~ 

"This isn't necessary, mom." Reki complained, his mother assaulting his messy hair with a comb. 

"My boy, I can't let you leave the house looking all fancy when your hair looks like this. It's a _mess_." 

"My hair is always a mess!" Reki argued, "I'm gonna be late for my date, mom." 

"Atleast let me slick back the side." 

Reki sighed. He already had to take his headband off, and now his mother was going to fight the natural unruliness of his hair and eat away his time. He had to meet up with Langa at eight and it was already seven thirty. 

"Fine but I really have to go right after." 

"Okay I'll be quick I promise." 

She wasn't quick, not at all. 

~♡~ 

Langa waited patiently at the park, their decided rendezvous point, sitting on a bench. He didn't want to scroll through his phone because he thought it would make him look imatient to Reki when he finally arrived, so he simply stared off into space, hoping his boyfriend would get there soon. He could be patient, but he couldn't promise he wouldn't be completely spaced out by the time Reki got there. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and be totally consumed by his bored subconscious, he heard heavy breathing approaching. He knew who it was immediately. It was the exact same heavy breathing Reki huffed out when he brought Langa his improved skateboard just in the nick of time for a race. He turned to the general area of the sound, unsurprised to see, as he already expected, Reki. 

"I'm so sorry." Reki said between wheezes for breath. He doubled over and sucked in a breath, "My mom forced me to let her do my hair." 

He stood up straight, giving Langa a clear look at what made the boy so late. The right side of his hair was slicked back behind his ear and held into place by two intersecting bobby pins. 

You could probably already guess that Langa found it absolutely adorable, "Completely worth it." He mumbled. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing!" Langa stood up, "Let's get going." He said, taking Reki's hand, "We've still got afew minutes until our reservation but I figured we could enjoy a nice, slow walk there. And then after dinner we'll go back to my place and have some cake--i'd say we should eat dessert at the restaurant but dessert is way too expensive ther-" 

Reki giggled, "You sound like a wedding planner." He linked arms with Langa, "Let's just see where the night takes us, kay? Don't stress out about it. Let's just have fun." 

Langa smiled, "Yeah. You're right." He said, pushing his bags out of his face. Even with his hair tied back into a small ponytail, his bangs still fell into his face. 

Speaking of which, 

"Oh my gosh I just realized your hair is tied back!" Reki gushed, "Ahh that's so cute. Stop I'm going to cry." 

A blush manifested itself on Langa's cheeks, making him wish his hair wasn't tied back so his bangs would cover more of his face and in turn hide his flustered appearance. He had tied his hair back earlier that morning when he was washing his face and as he studied himself in the mirror, he thought that it wasn't too bad of a look on him. He thought it made him look more polished and official. It was perfect, atleast in his eyes, for a formal setting. Accompanied by an off-white button up under a royal blue blazer with matching pants, a tie, and brown shoes, he though he looked pretty business-like. He thought it was interesting how different clothes and a slightly different hairstyle that didn't particularly look much different from the usual one could make an ordinary teenager look like a souless cooperate salary man. 

Reki, however, in Langa's eyes. Still looked like his normal, loveable self, just cleaned up and polished. And Langa had to say, his boyfriend cleaned up nicely. He couldn't help but think that something was missing though, that something being Reki's everpresent headband that was always fixed to his head, holding his bangs out of his face. Honestly, Langa was kind of surprised Reki haden't worn it, "I see you're not wearing your headband." He pointed out. 

"Yeah." Reki smoothed back his hair sheepishly, "It's kind of weird not wearing it of I'm being honest." 

"Well." Langa said, "On the bright side." He stopped his walking and leaned over to kiss Reki's exposed forehead--an action that just about made the younger boy short circuit, "You actually get to feel my forehead kisses." 

Reki sputtered some intelligible nonsense and covered his face with his hands, "Baaabe stop." Reki whined. 

"Oh? Why should I?" Langa asked, teasing grin on his face. 

Reki's face went red, the same red that coated Reki's face whenever Langa pulled that expression. He always knew he couldn't win when Langa looked at him that way. It wasn't really fair how much power Langa had over Reki, one look could make the boy feel light as a feather, but he didn't particularly mind. Not that he liked giving up control, but he was much more inclined to swoon when it came to Langa. 

Reki squeaked, not knowing how to respond to Langa's question, "I.." He groaned, grabbing the sides of Langa's shirt and pulling him close so that he could shove his face in the taller boy's chest, "You're mean to me!" He complained. 

Langa chuckled because, oh my god, that's so cute. He wrapped his arms around Reki and planted his face in his fluffy, red hair, "I'm not mean to you." 

"Yes you are." 

"How so?" 

"You always put me on the spot you jerk." 

"Aw. I'm sorry, love." Langa apologized stiffly, making it very clear he didn't mean it. Reki grumbled, looking up at his grinning boyfriend with a glare. 

It only took about five seconds of silence before they were both laughing. 

"Pfft oh my God I sound like such a baby." Reki laughed, still clutching Langa's shirt. 

"It's alright," Langa's cut himself off with a laugh, "It's cute when you get all pouty." 

Reki wasn't even going to argue with that, he was too busy laughing at his own stupidity. 

They both laughed until they ran out of breath. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other, wide grins still across both faces. They stayed like that, silently taking in the faces of the boy they loved, faces that were illuminated by the slightly fizzling street lamps surrounding them, "Hey Reki.." Langa said, "I'm gonna kiss you. Is that okay?" 

Reki giggled, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

They closed the gap between themselves in a sweet, gentle kiss. Reki closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Langa's neck. Normally, he'd be worried about people seeing them, but he didn't care. It was Valentines day. They could live a little. This advancement wasn't unwelcomed to Langa as he too closed his eyes and kissed Reki a little harder. Not too hard though, he didn't want this little kiss to turn into an antire make out session. Not when they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Reki let out a soft moan and that was when the two decided that was far enough. They'd save further advancements for later. 

When the kiss broke, Langa checked his watch. His eyes widened when he realized, "It's already eight fifteen we've got to get a move on." He said, taking Reki's hand and rushing him down the street. 

"How the hell did so much time pass without us realizing it?" 

~♡~ 

"I'm sorry, sir." The man at the front desk said, "Your reservation has been overthrown." 

"Overthrown? How?" 

"Someone offered to pay more for your table and thus we gave it to them." 

"Wha-" Langa was uterly shocked and confused, "Is that legal?" 

"It is when clientele offers to pay three times more than original price. I'm sorry young man." The man didn't look the least bit sorry. 

Langa was going to argue, but he knew he couldn't win. Frustrated, he said, "Thanks for nothing." In english, words which made the cashier raise an eyebrow, and turned to Reki, who gave him a smile that said 'thats okay.' 

It wasn't okay. It was just plainly and simply not fair. 

"Let's get going then." Langa said, his voice clearly upset. Reki's face fell. He knew Langa was excited to take him to this restaurant, he had been taking talking about it all week. It made him sad to see Langa upset, he usually didn't emote much but his his expression was very clearly unhappy. 

They left the restaurant, cursed the name of some random rich person, and made their way down the street. 

Langa, clearly upset, stared down at the ground. Reki wanted to provide comfort, bit he wasn't entirely sure what he could do. 

"Hey.." He said, putting a warm, comforting hand on Langa's back, "It's okay, babe. We'll just go somewhere else." 

"Were too overdressed for anything else, and all the fancy places are booked to the gills." Langa said, his voice dry. His earlier excitement completely diminished. 

Reki thought for something, anything to pop up in his head. What could they do? What was the next course of action? 

And then, it hit him. 

"Hey, you know what? Let's go hit up a McDonalds." 

"Eh? Were not even close to being in proper McDonalds attire." Langa argued, raising a confused eyebrow. Though, he was intrigued by Reki's offer. 

"Oh come on. What's the point of fitting in with whatever the hell everyone else is doing when we could just do our own thing?" Reki took Langa's hand, "Come on babe. Throw the social conventions out the door. Clothes are clothes." Reki punctuated his case with a huge, toothy smile, a smile that Langa was completely and utterly weak to. 

Langa smiled himself, it wasn't quite Reki's smile, but he couldn't even reach that kind of smile for himself if he really wanted to. It was a smile that Reki and Reki alone could muster. And that was absolutely beautiful to Langa. 

"Aw, I know what that smile means!" Reki gushed, "That's the spirit, Langa! Let's get going." 

Reki pulled the now willing Langa down the sidewalk to the nearest McDonalds. It was a bit of a walk, but it was McDonalds, they didn't have some fancy reservation to arrive on time for. 

~♡~ 

The only thing the two boys had in common with everyone else in the McDonalds was that they were a couple. Otherwise, they stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Not a _single_ shit was given. 

They were going to enjoy this Valentine's day and that was that. They had each other, they had later plans at Langa's house, and they had greasy, artery clogging fast food. 

Langa offered to order for the both of them while Reki found seats. But let Langa go up there by himself looking that hot? Let the two girls working the counter flirt with him? Absolutely not. Langa was _his_. 

Not willing to argue about something entirely trivial, Langa let Reki do what he wanted. So they went up to the counter together and, of course, the first thing the cashier asked was, "Are you two here _together_?" She asked, looking skeptical. 

Reki felt inclined to slap a girl for once in his life. Some people were gay. Not everyone was a bland hetero like her. 

"Yes." Reki answered immediately, hugging Langa's arm, to which Langa leaned into his ear and whispered. 

"Play nice, she was just asking to know whether or not to ring us up together." 

"You know she wasn't asking it professionally." Reki whispered back. 

Langa just rolled his eyes playfully and turned his attention back to the cashier to place his order, letting Reki do the same when he was done. 

~♡~ 

"Gosh, babe. How are you so skinny when you eat like that?" Reki asked, reffering to Langa's assortment of various burgers off the menu and two large fries which he begrudgingly shared with Reki. 

"Exercise, fast metabolism, genetics-" 

"It was rhetorical, Langa. A shrug would have been sufficient." Reki said, stealing a fry from Langa's tray, "It's sucks! I can't eat too much or it goes right to my hips." Reki explained, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I like your hips." 

Reki spit out his drink, "You-" he grumbled something unintelligible, "That's because I exercise constantly and keep myself in shape." 

Langa shrugged. 

"Oh so now you shrug." 

Both boys laughed. 

People occasionally staired, either for their unusual (for the setting) get up, or their school-girl giggles, but neither cared. Their valentines day was theirs. Not anyone else's to ruin by making them feel self conscious. 

~♡~ 

When they were finished eating, Langa and Reki left the McDonalds and headed back to Langa's house, but on their way, they were stopped by an intriging offer on a sign. 

"Valentine's day special discount at the arcade." Reki paraphrased, "Huh. I like he sound of that." He turned to Langa, "Want to go?" 

"Sure." Langa said. He had plenty of money to waste, considering McDonalds was peanuts compared to what he would have had to pay at the restaurant he reserved for. 

"Yay!" Reki, once again, excitedly pulled Langa along down the block to the arcade. 

Langa didn't look overly excited, but he was. Reki had no idea he was a skeeball **God**. 

They entered the arcade, bought a medium sized buckets of tokens--they both said they'd buy the medium so they wouldn't get ripped off and spend more money than necessary, but if you'd ever been to an arcade, you know thats a lie every patron of one has told themselves. 

I'm the meantime, though, their wallets weren't too dented, and they weren't completely wallowing in shame, so they could enjoy themselves to the full extent. 

"Ooh I have an idea!" Reki said, tugging at Langa's sleeve, "How about we win tickets for each other and buy a surprise prize for one another at the prize desk?" 

"That sounds fun." Langa said, trying to downplay his excitement. He loved anything if it was competitive. 

"Split up and meet at the ticket exchange?" The asked in unison. The shock of such died down and they laughed. 

"I'll take that as confirmation then." Reki joked, "Ten fifteen-ish sound good?" 

"Yeah." Langa said, "That's perfect." He couldn't hide his determined tone. It made Reki happy. It was completely day and night from how he was after the restaurant debaucle. 

"Great." Reki said, "Meet you back here then." 

Langa nodded and headed off to the only vacant skee ball game. He may or may not have had to quicken his pace to speed walk over there before a little girl on the same path could get there. He almost felt bad. Almost. 

You couldn't blame him, he was absolutely determined to win something good for his boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Reki had already won the jackpot on one of those 'stop the spinner and win whatever amount of tickets it lands on' games. 

He had really good reflexes, and that was what was going to make him win their little competition. Atleast, he hoped. 

If he was being honest, he was feeling greatly inadequate as of late. Langa was improving more and more as he skated, and while he was indescribably happy for him, be couldn't help but be a little jealous. He wished he could be like his boyfriend. He wished he could shine as brightly as he did. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts away. Now was not the time to think about that. He didn't want to dwell on it anyways, he feared he would get so into his own head that he'd start feeling resentment towards him. And he did not want that. He would hate himself if he began veiwing the boy he loved in a different light for something as petty as jealousy. 

Realizing he was hogging the game, he apologized to the kid behind him, "Sorry buddy, go ahead." He said, making sure to grab his pile of tickets. He was nice, but he wasn't nice enough to give tickets for Langa's prize to some kid. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't super nice, but you wouldn't either. Would you? No. Kids are weird and gross. Or maybe the author is just a bad guy. Who knows. 

Reki looked around for another game to play, settling on a coin pusher game. Oh no. Reki was a bit of a gambler, and he was more than a bit of a gambler when he still had a full bucket of tokens left to spend. 

~♡~ 

When ten fifteen began to approach, Langa made his way over to the ticket desk, his almost ludicrously long strand of tickets solely from skeeball following him in a messy jumble. 

He haden't been keeping count, but he could wager he had about...seven thousand? Like he wordlessly said earlier, he was a skeeball God. 

When he got over to the ticket desk, he was surprised to discover Reki no where to be seen. Thinking this was unlike Reki, Langa began to panic. 

_Was he kidnapped? Maybe he got hurt by one of he machines? Did someone beat him up for his tickets and leave him in a corner where no one could spot him?_

Aside from him being in the bathroom, Langa thought if every possiblity and in turn freaked himself out even more. 

Quickly deciding something had to be done, he rushed around the arcade, looking closely at the croud of kids and teenagers, not unlike him and Reki, who were trying to hold onto childhood. 

When he finally found Reki at the coin pusher games section, he sighed a breath of relief. 

He couldn't help but overhear a conversation Reki was extremely invested in as he took a vacant seat next to Reki, who didn't notice him. 

"And so I said, " Reki turned for a moment and pressed the button on the game that shot out a token, the action resulting in afew coins spilling down into the register and being exchanged for tickets, "You're _talking_ to the manager. I mean, I'm not the manager at my job, but usually when you say that people get the idea." 

One of the older women he was talking to--they were the mother and grandmothers of kids that found the arcade wasn't a total waste of time when they could feel their gambling addictions and not feel bad about it--asked, "You're such a handsome young man. Do you have a girlfriend?" 

Reki smiled, a smile he always wore when he though of Langa, "I have a boyfriend." He said. 

"Oh? What's he like?" 

Reki's smile widened. He was glad these old ladies didn't instant judge him for having a boyfriend. It did his heart some good to know not every old person was a jerk, "He's really sweet and funny. And oh my God he's so cute. He's got this silky blue hair and beautiful blue-green eyes an-" 

"Sorry to cut you off dear but-" The older woman cracked up, "I think that's your boyfriend right behind you." 

"Huh?" Reki turned around to see that it was infact Langa, his head rested on the back of his palm, a grin on his face, surprised, Reki almost jumped out of his skin, "Langa!" 

Langa chuckled at his reaction, "Is your watch slow or is there just something absolutely captivating about these coin games?" 

It took Reki a moment to realize what Langa was saying, "Huh?" He looked at his watch, "Oh my God!" It was ten thirty now, "I'm so sorry baby I just got so caught up in my game that-" 

Langa cut him off with giggles, "That's alright, love. I enjoyed overhearing yours and these ladies conversation." 

Reki laughed awkwardly, "Haha when...when did you start listening?" 

The same grin returned to Langa's face, "When you started describing me." 

Reki's face exploded with a blush. He splapped his hands onto his face and hid it in them, "Oh my God." 

Langa laughed and pulled Reki's hands away, "Don't be embarrassed." He said, "I thought it was really sweet." 

"That's exactly why I'm embarrassed you jerk." 

The older ladies laughed, one of them speaking up, "You should run along, kiddo. Have a good rest of your valentines day, son." 

Reki smiled and bowed respectfully, "Until next time, ladies." He said, taking his pile of tickets and empty bucket and leaving hand in hand with Langa. 

"Such a cute couple." One of the ladies remarked, returning to her gambling addiction. 

~♡~ 

Langa and Reki walked out of the arcade hand in hand, the spoils of their ticket conquest in a plastic bag, the bigger of their prizes tucked under their arms. 

Reki ended up having more tickets but it was extremely close. 18,002 to 17,950. Very impressive numbers for an hour of playtime, both boys competitive spirits had lead the way. 

Reki, sufficiently proud of himself, wore a big grin on his face. Langa, on the other hand, was a little pouty. He guessed he wasn't as good at skeeball as he thought. 

"Aw." Reki said, reaching up and pinching Langa's cheek, "Is someone all pouty because they lost?" 

Langa gently pulled Reki's hand off of his face and returned it to their sides, entangling his fingers with Reki's once more, "You're starting to sound like those old ladies." 

Reki laughed, "Hell yeah. Those were the coolest old ladies ever." 

Langa rolled his eyes playfully, his mood improving, "Cooler than you." He mumbled jokingly. 

Reki giggled, "That make you feel better?" 

"Maybe." 

Reki laughed, "Didn't know you were into cougars." 

Langa choked, not expecting that, "Says the guy that looked like he was one of the golden girls talking to them." 

Reki laughed, pretending he knew what it ment. Based on how proud Langa looked to have come up with it, he assumed it was pretty funny. 

"So what did you pick out for me?" Reki asked. They had decided to pick separately and surprise each other. 

"A shirt with the arcade's mascot on it, one slap bracelet each for your sisters-- oh is that okay? I wanted to get something for them too since they like me so much." 

"Yeah." Reki said like it didn't even need to be questioned, "Of course. Actually, it makes me really happy to hear that. It makes me happy you're willing to get along with my sisters. They do love you." 

Langa smiled, happy to hear that, and continued with his list, "I also got you a one of those miniature skateboard toys, an assignment of candy, afew other little thins, and," He tapped the box he was holding, the contents concealed by a plastic bag lazily thrown over it, "A nerf gun." 

Reki's eyes lit up, "What a coincidence!" He said, holding up a box, "I also got you a nerf gun." 

Langa smiled, "Great minds think alike I suppose." 

No, they just shared a single braincell. 

There was a bit of silence. 

"Nerf gun fight?" They asked in unison. 

Reki giggled, "You're so on." 

~♡~ 

When they got to Langa's house, they were both too tired to make good on their promise for a nerf gun fight. They'd have to save it for tommorow. 

"Your mom isn't home, right?" Reki asked as they both set their things down. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

Langa didn't get a verbal answer, he simply got pulled into a _hard_ , passionate kiss. He was tired, sure, but he had been waiting all day to do this. 

Langa quickly accepted the kiss, wrapping an arm around Reki's waist and pulling him closer, the other arm rested against the kitchen counter to keep them balanced. 

Reki threw his arms around Langa's shoulders and nipped at Langa's lip, a teasing way to ask him if he could stick his tongue in his mouth. Langa took the sign and opened his mouth. He closed his eyes and let Reki take a bit of control. An inch that Reki turned into a mile as he moved his hands to Langa's face, pushing it closer to his and deepening the kiss. 

They made out for afew minutes until they broke for air, panting, Langa said, "Let's go to the couch, babe, the counter isn't super comfortable against my bac-" 

Reki cut him off by connecting their lips again, kissing Langa so hard he felt it was likely his lips would bruise. 

Just as Reki was about to stick his tongue back in Langa's mouth, Langa gently pushed him away, "Hold on, love." Langa said, "Just one second and I'm all yours, okay?" 

Reki whined but nodded, "Fiiiine." 

Langa kissed him on the forehead as a thank you, "Just one second." He rushed off to his room to grab a little box. 

Not that little of a box--they had only been dating for about a year at this point. 

He returned, Reki sat on the counter. He walked over to Reki, standing where his knees hung off the counter, "So um, I thought about giving you this at the restaurant but I didn't want people to think I was proposing to you." Langa pulled the box from his pocket, "You pull out a box in a restaurant and people think you're about to pop the question." Langa stopped his rant when he noticed Reki staring at the box, "Oh, right." He handed the box to Reki, who studied it carefully before opening it. 

It was a small woven bracelet with tiny diamonds that definitely weren't real--he worked at a skate shop--but it was the thought that counted. 

It wasn't exactly a Mouawad L'Incomparable, but Reki absolutely adored it. He gasped, carefully pulling the bracelet out of the box, "Babe I.." He admired the bracelet, his mouth agape, "I love it so much." He looked up at his boyfriend, "Thank you so much, Langa." 

Langa smiled, "I'm so glad you like it." He pulled out another one, "Cus I bought one to match it." 

That's what really got Reki. Matching bracelets? His heart was absolutely going to explode the moment they had the same bracelet on their wrists. 

"Wow." He said, "This makes my gift look like a keychain." 

"Is it..a keychain?" Langa asked, deadpaning. 

Reki laughed, "No. It's," He pulled two slips of paper out of his pocket, "All access passes to a hot spring resort. I couldn't afford a super fancy one but I figur-" 

"I love it." 

"Huh?" 

"I can't wait to go with you." 

Reki blushed at Langa's enthusiam. 

"It's gonna be so fu-" 

"Okay okay I-" Reki stuck his hands out, holding them up to Langa's mouth, "I-I get it." His face burned with a furious blush, "Just help me put my bracelet on and kiss me, you dork." 

Langa smiled,

"Can do." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a lovely valentine's day even though it's just a halmark card selling scam. 
> 
> I wanted this to be longer, but I ran out of ideas. My apologies. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
